Edge computing, at a general level, refers to the transition of compute and storage resources closer to endpoint devices (e.g., consumer computing devices, user equipment, etc.) in order to optimize total cost of ownership, reduce application latency, improve service capabilities, and improve compliance with security or data privacy requirements. Edge computing may, in some scenarios, provide a cloud-like distributed service which offers orchestration and management for applications among many types of storage and compute resources. As a result, some implementations of edge computing have been referred to as the “edge cloud” or the “fog”, as powerful computing resources previously available only in large remote data centers are moved closer to endpoints and made available for use by consumers at “edge” of the network.
Edge computing may be further integrated with use cases and technology developed for the Internet of Things (IoT) and Fog networking, as endpoint devices and gateways attempt to access network resources and applications at locations moved closer to the “edge” of the network. For instance, developing edge computing use cases in mobile network settings have been designed for integration with multi-access edge computing (MEC), also known as “mobile edge computing.” MEC approaches are designed to allow application developers and content providers to access computing capabilities and an IT service environment in dynamic mobile network settings at the edge of the network. Limited standards have been developed by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) industry specification group (ISG) in an attempt to define common interfaces for operation of MEC systems, platforms, hosts, services, and applications.
Edge computing, MEC, and related technologies attempt to provide reduced latency, increased responsiveness, and more available computing power than offered in traditional cloud network services and wide area network connections. However, the integration of mobility and dynamically launched services to some mobile use and device processing use cases has led to limitations with orchestration, coordination, and resource management, especially in complex mobility settings where many participants (devices, hosts, service providers, operators) are involved. As a result, many proposed architectures have not achieved the full benefits that edge computing is intended to offer.